1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof adapted to reduce heat generation and power consumption of a data driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display displays images by controlling the light transmittance of liquid crystal cells in response to a video signal. A liquid crystal display of an active matrix type actively controls data by switching a data voltage applied to the liquid crystal cells using a thin film transistor (TFT) formed at every liquid crystal cell Clc, as illustrated in FIG. 1, thereby improving the picture quality of a motion image. As shown in FIG. 1, reference label “Cst” denotes a storage capacitor for sustaining the data voltage charged to the liquid crystal cell “Clc,” “D1” denotes a data line through which the data voltage is supplied, and “G1” denotes a gate line through which a scan voltage is supplied.
The liquid crystal display is driven according to an inversion method in which a polarity is inverted between neighboring liquid crystal cells. The polarity is inverted whenever a frame period is shifted in order to reduce a direct current (DC) offset component and the degradation of liquid crystals. However, the swing width of the data voltage, which is supplied to the data lines whenever the polarity of the data voltage is shifted, is increased, thereby generating a great amount of current in a data driving circuit. Thus, problems of rising temperature due to increase in heat generation and power consumption of the data driving circuit increases sharply.
In order to reduce the swing width of the data voltage supplied to the data lines, thereby reducing the heat generated temperature and power consumption of the data driving circuit, a charge sharing circuit or a precharge circuit is adopted in the data driving circuit. However, the effects of these circuits do not provide a satisfactory result.